Electronic device cases such as computing device cases, as well as other types of device cases, can be formed from a plastic substrate. A plastic substrate has low precision. This means it is difficult to maintain manufacturing tolerances when drilling a hole through the substrate, because the hole has a likelihood of becoming larger than desired. As such, it can be difficult for a machine screw or other threaded member to remain in place when screwed within a hole of such a substrate.
Therefore, when a machine screw or other threaded member has to be screwed into a substrate having low precision, such as a plastic substrate, typically a sleeve having a threaded bore is first inserted into a hole of the substrate. The machine screw or other threaded member is then screwed into the sleeve. The sleeve has a higher precision than the substrate, so that the machine screw or other threaded member remains in place within the sleeve.